


【尊礼】无解矛与盾

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《无解矛与盾》是杀手尊X保镖礼设定。本文是2019年8月13日周防尊的生贺文，希望大家能够喜欢。





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

人海茫茫，无风起浪，  
暗潮汹涌，此消彼长，  
春暖秋凉，别来无恙，

明月当空，乘风破浪，  
谁心中有泪，挣扎于是非，  
还假装无谓，为爱赎罪，

星光凋谢，迫在眉睫，  
轰轰烈烈，代价不屑，  
谁向谁妥协，谁跟谁告别  
——《白夜》  
=========================

这不是宗像第一次接到外国的业务邀请，却是他遇到的最神秘的客户，在没有见到客户本人之前，年龄，国籍，身高，样貌，甚至连性别都不知道。事务所只收到一张五十万日元的支票和一张飞往首尔的机票，邀请函是用英语写的，大意是有一桩非常重要的生意，需要他亲自去一趟。  
在机场接他的是两个年轻男人，穿着打扮像是普通上班族，但是宗像丝毫不敢大意。

“宗像先生，旅途劳累。请您稍适休息，您的客户马上就到。”这两人将他直接送到了金花大酒店。

豪华套房里，所需物品一应俱全。松软的地毯，欧式的装修风格，墙面上挂着令人眼花缭乱的饰品。大概是职业习惯吧！他仔细查看了房间，并没有发现窃听和监控设备，最后坐到沙发上不禁哑然失笑：“对方是客户，应该不会做这种事吧！”

大约过了十分钟，房间的门传来电子锁开启的声音。除了接机的两个人之外，一个中年男人坐到宗像的正对面，让另一个20多岁男人坐在了身边。

“可以请您自我介绍一下吗？”宗像不动声色地打量着他们三人，修长的手指推了下镜架。

“我们是首尔最大的黑社会组织，这位就是崔氏家族的掌舵人崔尚仁。”随着坐在年轻的男人介绍，中年男人轻轻点了下头，“我是他的长子崔云生。”

“抱歉，我并没有听说过。”  
宗像礼司直截了当的表现出了对客户的身份不感兴趣，视线在二人脸上流转着：“请问这次需要保护的人是哪一位？”

“家父要参加一个非常重要的会晤，会在东京逗留五天。我希望您和您的事务所能保护家父的安全。”长子不苟言笑的脸让宗像想起了日本的能剧。

“是否收到了威胁信或者是目标防御对象？”宗像例行公事地问道，见他们面露难色，立刻微笑着解释：“哦，请不要介意，我对您社团的性质没有兴趣，但是必须要把客户的详细情况告知，我才能权衡是否要接这个工作。还有，最重要的是酬金是多少？”

“宗像先生真是快人快语。”中年男人微笑的看着他，“我们这个社团在首尔仇人不少，亚洲其他国家想要干掉我的人也大有人在。不瞒您说，这次我们确实是收到了威胁信。云生，把合同以及那个东西都给宗像先生看看。”

还真是没什么技术含量的威胁信呢.......  
A4纸上面只打印着短短两行铅字：浪漫的酒会上，将会用您的血染红玫瑰。  
坦白说，这封威胁信的内容实在没什么价值。宗像推了下镜架，不解地看着他们：“酒会？”

“家父去东京的行程表上有一个大型酒会，参会的当然都是非常重要的人物，恐怕会有人袭击。所以——”见宗像打开了合同，崔云生停了下来。

时间起止是从成田机场下飞机，直到登上返程的飞机。八页的合同涵盖内容事无巨细，条件非常苛刻，恨不得崔先生掉一根头发都算是违约。宗像快速浏览着，最后落在合同金额上：“三百万美金。”他嘴角勾起一丝浅笑：“报酬不菲，我公司可以接下这个工作。但是定金需要先支付30%，崔先生踏上日本土地的那一刻起，要完全听从我事务所的安排。这一条也请加到合同上。”

简单的会谈结束，双方达成一致后崔氏家族的人快速离开了。在到达日本之前，他们的接触越少越好，这是规矩。宗像打开笔记本电脑，立刻与东京的事务所取得了联系。毕竟，距离崔尚仁出发的日子，只有5天时间了。

他暼了一眼手边那只精美的纹金雕花白瓷杯，红茶的香气沁人心脾。  
“亚洲人果然都爱喝茶......”宗像轻呡了一口，茶香顿时在舌尖扩散开来，他满意地浅笑着。

没错，宗像礼司经营的是一家职业保镖事务所，名为Scepter 4。他只有25岁，年轻的他拥有192的高智商，敏锐的直觉和人才统筹能力，拳脚功夫当然也不在话下。很多人在第一次见到戴着金边眼镜的他都很难与职业保镖联系在一起，不过这种偏见很快就被工作中干练打破。

事务所一共30多人，都是专业水平极高的。在宗像礼司的管理下，他们可以尽情发挥自己的优势，彼此取长补短，迅速地成长为一支协作性堪比作战部队的团体。  
这家事务所的宗旨：不问多余的话，不说多余的话，用生命和热血完成任务。事务所成立三年来，没有任何一个客户的信息被泄露，也没有在任何一次护卫任务中失败。  
Scepter 4在整个亚洲地区很快名声大噪，常常得到国外客户护卫任务的委托。

东京之盾。  
这个称号在业内广为流传的时候，宗像很不以为然。对他来说，每一次护卫任务都如履薄冰，不感有丝毫的懈怠。

没有100%无缺陷的保全计划，只有随时需要调整的保全计划。这世界上不存在全胜的人，只是对手还没有出现。  
——电脑屏上的白光映在宗像的透明镜片上，他默默念出这段话，以此作为警醒。

================================

首尔某夜店包厢里，一群身份不明的人正在密谈。

“这次的目标是一个40多岁的中年男人，他虽然只带了一个人出去，但是情报显示他在日本当地雇佣了职业保镖团队。”一个戴着茶色眼镜的瘦高金发男人嘴里叼着烟，他正在和一个坐在斜对面的红头男人说话，那人漫不经心的态度让他忍不住提高了音量：“尊！你到底有没有在听我说话？”

“听着呢！草薙，你继续说就行了！”周防尊随意地歪在沙发上，将脚搭在茶几上，双手不停地手机屏幕上点动，甚至连眉毛都没动一下，“日本啊……已经有好几个月没有回去了。”

周防尊 ，是这群人的核心人物。他是个随时随地散发着强大存在感的男人，这个近几年活跃在亚洲各地的杀手组织，就是以他为中心创建起来的，代号HOMRA 。他们来无影去无踪，以下手快准狠著称，行动缜密没有破绽。在一旁罗嗦不停的，是二把手草薙出云，专门负责接工作和制定暗杀计划，逃生路线。

周防尊总是一副懒洋洋的样子，毕竟他感兴趣的东西实在太少了，钱是其中一项。对此，草薙也很无奈。 

“如果要回日本的话，我就要回去看看我的弟弟妹妹，！”忽然，坐在吧台边吃东西的青年兴奋地叫了起来。他那棕橙色的头发加上稚嫩的容颜，总让人怀疑他还未成年，实际上他已经22岁了。

“要是任务顺利的话，八田可以回去看看哦。这个男人在东京只停留五天，我们的任务就是不能让他活着回到首尔。”草薙用手肘碰了碰身旁的金发青年：“十束，查到他住哪家酒店了吗？”

“东京柯尔西顿大酒店。哇呜，五星级酒店诶！”十束欢快地叫出声，两眼放光的望着周防尊：“这次我们也可以去住住看吧！”

“尊，拜托你认真一点！这次的佣金500万美元哦！这个家伙的身份是——”草薙出云故意拖着长音念出金额。

“十束，定机票。”  
果然，红发男人听到数字马上就来了精神。他打断草薙的话，从沙发上站了起来，蜜色的瞳孔闪耀着掠食者发现猎物时特有的光芒。

“king，这次谁先打头阵？”十束多多良迅速打开电脑，他身材比较瘦小，不适合前线打斗，主要负责配合草薙给出的计划，针对任务为大家的安排新的身份，伪装以及车辆的准备，当然还包括在黑市上联系购买武器。有时为了给大家争取时间，甚至不惜男扮女装引开对手们的注意力，也是这个组织里非常重要的人物。

“我先走。”周防思考了片刻后，“老规矩，大家分批次回东京。最迟后天早上碰头。”

“尊哥，我和镰本一起走吧！那个死胖子一到机场就像迷路了一样。”八田夸张地举起右手。别看他身材娇小，他可是有强武力值的人，而镰本是他的搭档。

“让十束安排吧！”  
周防从桌上的烟盒中取出一支，“佣金给的这么高，能引来狼就会有牧羊犬。我先回去查一下是哪家保镖公司接的这个业务，干起活来也能顺手一些。”

“还是和从前一样呢！对客户的身份不感兴趣啊，让十束第二个回去吧，在日本对武器的管制很严格！让他先回去准备。”草薙建议道。

“我不是早就给你说过了，职业杀手不需要知道那么多，要告诉我们要杀谁，给多少钱就够了。”周防唇角溢出薄雾，眯起眼睛说道，“干完这一票，咱们去夏威夷！大家都打起精神来！”

最需要打起精神的人是你吧！  
草薙苦笑了一声，最后问道：“安娜呢？要一起回日本吗？”那是一个十岁左右的天才少女，配置各种药剂简直是无师自通。但是她性格很孤僻，除了吠舞罗的人几乎不和外人说话。作为这个组织唯一的女性，所有人都很在意她的感受。

“先让她留在首尔吧！”  
周防的脸色柔和下来，淡淡地说道。杀人这种事还是不要让她掺和进来吧！


	2. 第2页

座位，比想象中的窄啊.......  
归程匆匆，宗像礼司没能买到商务仓的机票，只能选择经济舱回国。登上飞机的那一刻，不禁有些后悔。185的身高，就算是身材不胖坐进去还是很局促。

“请您让一下，我是最里面的位置。”

一个戴着墨镜的男人在靠过道的位置上，像是睡着了。宗像只好轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。那人慵懒地哼唧着，缓缓侧身后宗像才勉强坐进去。

飞机准点起飞了。他打量着最外侧那个体型和他很像的男人，庆幸中间位置没有人来，不然的话会显得更加拥挤。

关于客户入住的酒店，是崔尚仁指定的。宗像打开平板电脑，助手淡岛世理已经将酒店楼层分布图发过来了。在下飞机之前，他可以先了解一下这个酒店。

呼.......呼.......  
直到邻座的男人发出均匀的鼾声，宗像也总算是放下心来认真工作。  
“即便是普通房间住一晚上也要好几万日元......”他看着酒店高得令人咂舌的房价，不禁喃喃自语。

“柯尔西顿酒店，可是东京数一数二的豪华酒店。这个正常价格，如果遇到游客激增的时候，20多万日元一晚也是一房难求的！”

身边突然传来低沉沙哑的声音，惊得宗像肩膀微微一颤，立刻关掉了屏幕显示器，他警觉地望向那个男人：耸立的红发像火一样明亮，金色的瞳孔眼神惺忪，一副没有睡醒的样子。棱角分明的欧美系五官野性十足，总体来说是个英俊的男人。

“您这样偷看似乎很不礼貌吧！”宗像板着张脸瞪着他。

红发男人打了一个超大的哈欠，皱了皱眉：“只是无意中看到的，因为我正好要去那家酒店。”

宗像没有接他的话，将视线移向窗外，他暗暗责怪自己太不小心，如果被人看去了重要的东西，岂不是将客人置于险境吗.......

“这个季节的东京，应该也很热吧！”红发男人好像在自言自语，“希望能看到夏日的烟花祭奠啊！”  
“今年的烟花祭奠是7月18日，已经结束了。”宗像应声道。

“是吗......太可惜了。”  
即便是不转头，他能感觉到那男人一直在看向这边。一种被野兽盯着看的恐怖感爬上宗像的心头，从事保镖这个职业以来，不知道被多少充满恶意的眼神注视过，连同第六感也变得敏感起来。

“请问，我脸上沾到什么了吗？”那视线如同刺痛皮肤般令人难以忍耐，宗像终于开口问道。

对方先是愣了一下，随后说道：“我正想问你，如果你要去那个酒店，我们可以同往。”  
“谢谢您的好意！有同事会在机场接我。”

“不知道现在东京的治安情况怎么样……”   
这种类似于自言自语的话语， 在只有两个人的环境下，就好像在逼宗像开口。他用食指推了下镜架，应声道：“这一点您大可放心，日本的警察也是相当靠得住的！”

“东京之盾。”那男人小声嘀咕着。

呃！宗像心头一惊，绀紫瞳孔微微张大，快速地回想着自己是否在过往的工作中见过这个男人。他不动声色地调整好自己的心绪：“您说什么？”

“日本警察常常这样宣传的吧！总是一副很了不起的样子，暴力案件还不是时有发生。”

宗像礼司怔怔地看着他，直觉告诉他眼前的这个男人并不是普通人，想要再多问一些的时候，空乘开始机舱服务。  
“茶水，饮料，果汁，咖啡，纯净水。请问您需要哪一种？”画着淡妆的空乘小姐笑容可掬地问道。

“纯净水，谢谢。”  
“好的，请稍候。”  
两人同时出声后，吃惊地彼此看了一眼又迅速移开是眼睛。空乘小姐微笑了一下，为他们分别递去了杯子。

“阁下很关注东京的治安情况呢！”宗像浅笑了一下，半开玩笑般地说：“您该不会有什么危险的举动吧！”

“谁知道呢！一不小心就会惊天动地也说不定。”  
那红发男人模棱两可地答道，将墨镜重新戴好，看样子准备再睡一会儿。。

真是讨厌的感觉……  
那男人身上散发出的气息，似乎无时无刻威胁着宗像，令他毫无睡意。就连走出机场，一直保持着宗像前面十多米的距离，微驮着的背懒散的步伐，俨然一头漫步在草原是的狮子，目中无人且悠然自得。

“King，你到了吗？” 周防尊刚刚走出机场，就接到了十束的电话。  
“刚刚到。”  
“好的，我是晚上8点的飞机。”  
“你告诉草薙，我在飞机上遇到scepter 4的老板了。”周防的声音里透着愉悦。

“诶？！scepter 4的老板，不就是那个 .......”十束惊叫起来。

“东京之盾，宗像礼司，就是他。”周防点了支烟，“本来以为看错了，没想到真是他。”

“那么他去首尔的目的——”  
“十有八九是为了我们的目标而去的。”  
“不会是巧合吧？”

周防一向相信自己的直觉，他冷笑了一声，“这世界上根本没有什么巧合。”

“我马上通知草薙哥！可是，King，你不会和他聊天了吧！”十束紧张地问道。

“那个宗像礼司，很有意思的人啊！”  
挂掉电话时，周防的眼前浮现出宗像听到那个称呼时错愕的表情，以及传闻中对他的评价，忽然觉得这次的工作说不定会很趣。那白皙纤细的手指推镜架的时候，他就在想：那样一双手擅长用什么武器呢？  
===============================

距离客户来东京还有一天的时间，按照计划今晚宗像礼司就要带人住进柯尔西顿大酒店了。需要实地勘察，安装干扰器以及重置房间布局，毕竟不是拿得上台面的人物，不能惊动酒店和其他客人，必须要谨慎行事。

“出手这么阔绰的老板，为什么不直接住总统套房？这样一来更加安全不是吗？”  
发出抱怨声的是正在操作电脑的青年，他是负责技术攻坚的伏见猿比古。他面前的四屏电脑不停地闪烁着，正在做破译酒店的监控系统和电梯管理系统的工作，如果入侵到酒店的内网后，就可以随时看到各个监控摄像头的画面，还有22部电梯的管理权限。

“总统套房独占一层，看起来是很安全，但实际上目标更大了不是吗？一旦被人入侵，转移起来也会很麻烦。”淡岛世理解释道，她正在用检查房间里的摄像头和窃听器，将可疑的物品替换掉。这件豪华套间有三个卧室加洗漱间、浴室，各类装饰品很多，淡岛光是从上到下地检查就已经满头大汗了。

“室长呢？”  
“他去看顶楼和宴会厅了。老板明天中午就到了，打起精神来哦！”淡岛冲电脑看了一眼：“你抓紧点哦，忙完了再要去配电柜看一下！”

“啧！知道了！”伏见有些不耐烦地应声。这次的任务时间很紧，他这几天只能睡四五个小时。真刀实枪的护卫工作虽然不需要他出面，实际上每次最累的都是他。

室长这个称呼，是宗像礼司提出来。从前大家都喊他社长，后来觉得太老气才改成室长的。宗像装作若无其事地在酒店的各处漫步，确认者图纸和实际地形的差异。为客人预订的豪华套房位于18楼，整层楼一共只有8个房间，宗像和淡岛分别住在客人的左右，除了三间空房之外，另外两间已经定出去了。现在没有精神再去查是谁住在那里，也就是要更加小心才行。他一边思考着，推开了防火门——

这种地方怎么会有烟味？  
宗像往楼上望去，一个穿着白色短袖的红发男人正站在小窗前抽烟，宽厚结实的脊背显示出他傲人的体格。大概是听到了推门的声音，那人也朝他这边看过来了：“你是.......?”

竟然是他？！  
宗像的神经顿时紧绷起来，他缓缓地走上楼梯：“阁下在这里抽烟不合适吧？这家酒店每一层都设有吸烟处，您不应该在逃生梯里抽烟。”

“在哪里抽烟是我的自由。”  
外面的阳光有些强，周防眯起了眼睛。夹着烟的右手食指上，指环在闪闪发光。他似乎捕捉到那瞳孔深处如同密码一般难懂的讯号，宗像薄唇微启总有种说不清楚的色情，他不禁看呆了。不过，现在不是分心的时候，八田和镰本正在对面大厦等候命令，想到这里他转身就要离开。

“等一下，请问您是住在18楼吗？”宗像看到防火门上写着硕大的“18”，立刻追了上去。  
“所以呢？有什么事呢？”  
“不，没什么事。”  
“那么，再见。”周防头都没有回头径直朝走廊另一端走去。  
宗像推了下镜架，一直目送他走进1803号房间。


	3. 第3页

“接到老板了。按计划在转机厅逗留半小时吗？”日高暁用手机向宗像汇报情况。  
“稍后道明寺会接替你，老板坐2号车去酒店。你坐1号车和榎本一起回事务所。”  
“收到。”

宗像礼司在房间里负责指挥队员们行动，说不定有人从他下飞机那一刻就被盯上了，准备替身车辆是基础的工作。他的底线是不在日本制造骚动，如果引起了警察的注意就得不偿失了。

30分钟后，道明寺和崔尚仁及秘书抵达了柯尔西顿酒店。一行人悄无声息地登上了电梯，白天的这段时间，酒店非常繁忙，被不同肤色的客人包围的前台还有客流不息的电梯，这便是最好的伪装。

宗像礼司双手背在身后，站在窗前望向远处，随后轻轻地合上了窗帘。几分钟后，崔尚仁进入这个房间后，战斗就正式打响了。

房间里的灯只开了落地台灯，圆桌上凌乱放着几张A4纸，那上面画了许多图形和字符。  
周防尊不喜欢用电脑，对他来说写在纸上的东西和印在钞票上的数字一样让人安心。他可以在纸上轻松画出整个大楼的布局，草薙常嘲笑他应该去做建筑师。

“什么时候开始试水？对面的八田和镰本都无聊得快发霉了。”草薙喝了一口杯子里的速溶咖啡 ，那廉价的口感让他皱起了眉头。

周防把玩着手里的匕首，灯光在锋利的刀刃上划出一道道耀眼的光晕。这是他的爱刀，4/16刀背，6.5英寸的刃长非常适合他，过去的几年里这把刀亲吻过许多人的喉咙。当然，他不是只有一把刀。

“今晚。”  
他认真思考了一下，今晚上是崔尚仁抵达东京的第二晚，他们的住房安排也已经从装在门把手上的针孔摄像机弄清楚了。他们一共定了三间套房，1806、1808、1810。为了扰乱视线，他们曾频繁进出三个房间。  
“如果有机会我也想试试他的身手。”周防仔细地看着刀刃的平面，饶有兴致地说道。

“那家伙？喂喂，尊，你不要正面去惹他哦！那个宗像礼司可不像是看起来那么斯文。”草薙轻笑了一声劝告道。

“十束查到没有，他擅长用什么武器？”  
“武器方面没有特别的信息，但是他很擅长擒拿哦！”

擒拿.......也就是说近身格斗吗？  
周防心里暗暗地想着，宗像纤瘦高挑的身形慢慢浮现出来，修长匀称的手指白皙得几乎可以看到青色血管，当那样一双手抓住我的臂膀，会是怎样的情况呢？如果我抓住他的右手腕扭到身后，猛踢他的腿弯直接将他推倒，能做到吗——  
正当他展开无限联想的时候，忽然听到草薙在叫他。

“尊，这部分是你来计划吧！”  
周防尊又看了看草薙的电脑屏上监控的画面，前前后后一共有七八个人进出1808房。保镖没有一个不擅长换装，崔尚仁到底还在不在那里都没办法确认。

“我去1808，你就去1806。”  
“那1810呢？让八田过来吗？”  
周防将匕首端平仔细检查着刃面，淡淡地说道：“如果这两个房间都没有看到目标，他一定会从1810被转移出来。”

“那我让八田和镰本做好狙击的准备。”草薙已经明白了他的意思，抬手看了看表：“现在11点，先睡一会儿吧，三点半起来动手！”

周防随意地躺在沙发上，在脑海里反复演练着几小时后可能发生的状况。如果目标任务在房间，近身保护他的会是宗像礼司吗？

如果是他，恐怕打斗在所难免。如果目标不在，那么谁在那个房间里，就只有死路一条。如果是草薙遇到了宗像，这后果.......  
现在还无法掌握目标到底会在那个房间，单从这一点来说，等会儿的行动就像是赌徒一样充满了未知，周防的心情竟有些激动。那长相俊美的青年，传说中的智慧和能力都很超群，如果由将这个“东京之盾”打破，岂不是很刺激的一件事？盯着天花板的双眼兴奋的直放光，就像是顽皮的孩子找到了心爱的玩具。

===============================

第一天平安无事的过去了，大家的精神反而紧张起来。如果有人出手了，他们就能知道自己的对手是谁，能有针对性的防御。越是风平浪静，越是意味着接下来将有狂风暴雨。

宗像安排了替身，由事务所的其他伙伴相互配合，将崔尚仁转移去了安全的地方由秋山和弁财保护。而他和淡岛世理、加茂刘芳三人则留在了18楼。简单冲了凉之后，重新检查武器和通信设备。在日本，枪支用起来会很麻烦，他更倾向于用匕首。刀柄上的独特花纹是他为scepter 4设计的，对他来说像是护身符一样重要。

关掉所有房间的光源，宗像合衣躺在大床上，连打盹都保持着警惕。恍惚间他好像又梦见了飞机上遇到那个男人的情景。

“东京之盾。”

宗像猛地睁开眼睛，那沙哑低沉的声音犹如还在耳畔。嗓子干得快要着火，他正准备打开台灯，卧室外面悉嗦的声响立刻引起了他的注意。宗像动作极轻地走到门前，屏气凝神握住了门把手。

十束多多良住在酒店的22楼，利用软件操作让画面静止下来。深夜里，走廊上几乎不会有人，所以根本不会被人发现。酒店里的电子锁对吠舞罗来说，更是如履平地。周防尊毫不费劲地进入了1808房间。  
右眼里夜视虹膜让房间里的布局如同白昼般清楚，不过他很讨厌这东西会让他的角膜发炎。其实酒店里的每间豪华套房格局都差不多，但这里明显重新布置过。看到客厅里到处乱丢女人的衣服，他嘴角浮起一丝鄙夷的笑，这伪装拙劣得让人发笑。

三个房间都关着门，连卫生间都关着的。  
不至于傻到让目标人物睡在主卧吧？周防右手握住匕首，左手轻轻转开客卧的门锁。但是里面很显然没有人，任何东西都没有使用过的痕迹。当他发现连次卧也没有人时，意识到情况有些不妙了。周防尊刚要转身，有人以迅雷不及掩耳之势一手扼制住他的脖子，一手扭过他的右臂将他的手腕猛磕在门框上。

“唔！”  
手腕上尺骨痛得钻心，周防看了一眼掉落在地上的匕首，没办法将它捡起来。甩不开扼住脖子的手臂，他干脆借住自身的重量向后仰过去，两个人一起跌进了房间。顾不上右臂可能被扭伤，周防的左手肘部用力向后撞击那人的腹部。

“哈！”向后倒退时，那男人的小腿磕在床角，加上腹部被周防猛击了几下，吃不住劲儿闷哼了一声，稍有松懈就被钻了空子，挣脱了之后周防立刻出拳朝那人的腹部锤过去。

竟然是宗像礼司！  
周防通过虹膜看到他的时候，心中按捺不住狂喜。今晚的运气很好，首战就找到了期待的对手。已经深夜，宗像还穿着常服，全身心戒备着直到他闯进来。

和周防猜想的差不多，宗像的动作轻盈灵活如豹，稍稍侧身便躲开攻击。只见他顺势从后腰摸出匕首朝他的侧腰刺过去，周防连忙向后退了一步，锋利的匕首在夜行服上划出一个口子，差一点就在他肚子上开一个大洞。

匕首掉在了门口，暂时不能分神去拿。于是，他握紧双拳，一面佯攻那男人的上半身，一面朝宗像礼司猛踢过去。尽管周防进攻的很密集，但是并没有占到便宜，黑暗中拳脚带着劲风激烈碰撞着。

有淡淡的烟草气味，是似曾相识的感觉......  
来者何人宗像礼司大概心里有数，他紧紧握着手中的匕首。缠斗了二十几招未见分晓，难得遇到势均力敌的对手，宗像的状态也渐入佳境。既然有敌人攻进来，就不能放他走，这是保护客人最有效的办法。 

“你在发什么呆？” 那男人突然发声，慢慢地朝宗像走了过去。

果然是他。  
宗像冷笑着说：“杀手不请自来，需要说那么多话吗？”边说着，手中的匕首又朝周防的心口刺了过去。

周防尊站在床边，宗像的位置和他有一米的距离，那刀刃笔直地朝他刺过来，容不得他多想，本能反应向外侧身。一把扯住宗像握刀的手腕像后拧转，然后轻轻勾了下他的腿弯——

咕咚！  
一般会有人冒着被刺伤的危险去扯对方的手腕吗？？

宗像真是没想到他会这样做，右手臂被反剪着整个人就扑倒在了床上，而周防尊则借自身的重量紧紧压制住他，宗像试图挣扎却发现根本动弹不得，肩膀疼得没办法发力：“这是什么意思？不应该立刻杀了我去找你的目标吗？”

“闭嘴！”  
这手腕纤细白皙，被周防的手捏出数青紫道淤痕，他真是难以想象刚才差点要了他命的人竟然是这样一双手。为了对付他，周防着实费了不少力气，额头上沁出细密的汗珠，他凑到宗像的耳边说：“这是还你的人情。”

“我和杀手可没什么人情可讲。”


	4. 第4页

“是吗？”周防忽然觉得他咬牙切齿的样子比那一本正经更有趣了，“刚才在门口，如果你不是用手臂勒住我的脖子，而是直接用这个东西——”他强硬地掰开宗像的手指，将那个危险的匕首丢到地上。

“那是......我还没有确定是谁。”宗像将脸埋进柔软的被褥里，含糊不清地说道。其实他自己也没想清楚，刚才为什么不直接下杀手。或者说，被自己的梦境干扰了........

他说谎。  
周防叹了口气，在那耳尖上舔了一下：“你的耳朵，都红透了。”没想到他竟然会有如此可爱的一面，他忍不住在那嫩白的耳垂轻柔地舔了几下。

“唔......”敏感的耳朵传来一阵阵酥痒，宗像缩了缩脖子。那男人炽热的呼吸喷在脖颈处，连身体也燥热起来。这感觉越发不对，宗像恐慌地扭动着手腕想要挣脱：“放开我！”

这世界上有多少事情都是在不经意间变成适得其反。  
他越挣扎，反倒让周防越兴奋。想要征服这个强者的想法，以及想要再逗一逗他的念头，汇集在周防的心头变成了可怕的欲念。

“大家都是男人，你怕什么？”  
“谁会怕你！快从我身上滚开，认真比试一下！如果我输了，就退出这项工作，怎么样？”周防的手顺着他的腰滑到了屁股上抓揉着，隔着裤子都能感觉到那掌心的温度，令宗像身体战栗了一下，慌忙中提议希望能摆脱困境。

“那些事等一会儿再讨论！”  
尽管只是细微的颤抖，周防也觉得很满意。抓住宗像的手腕将他身子翻过来，不容他在提出任何异议，径直吻了下去。那柔软的唇瓣微凉，被周防强硬撬开的贝齿，连咬他的舌头都做不到。被那双金色瞳孔注视着，宗像突然像被点了穴一样动弹不得。

一个恶作剧的吻渐渐变成了享受，周防的吻却愈发贪婪。  
跻身在他的双腿间抑制住宗像的反抗，攫住舌根用力的吮咬着，两人的嘴里的津液彼此交互。忽然，周防听见一声细若蚊吟的轻哼。原来在他身体的紧压之下，那人的身体竟起了反应。

微微眯起的眼睛露出笑意，宛若胜利者的眼神，让宗像脸色大变。

“那不是、不是......哈！”语无伦次地辩解声，消弭于周防的爱抚中。

周防扯开他的衣服，大手沿着锁骨一寸寸的抚摸着，不由为眼前所见惊叹。   
雪白的肌肤润如白玉，柔软的线条下覆着结实的肌肉，紧窄的腰身骨骼匀称。见他发愣宗像嘲讽道：“怎么了？看到我的身体，忍不住要兽性大发了吗？”

“你说错了，我们都是野兽。”  
周防尊边说着附下身在他白纸般无暇的胸口亲吻着，将那初绽的红梅含在嘴里吮吸轻咬着，不厌其烦地逗弄着圆润的乳尖。  
冲动，如海浪一般拍打着宗像的理智。浑身上下都有被细微电流穿过的刺痒感，既舒服，又难受。透薄纤薄的胸肌，周防甚至能听见他剧烈的心跳声。噙住那小小的一颗，舌苔反复梳理着上面细致的纹理，逼迫它坚挺起来。

乳首又疼又痒，经过一番润泽变成了艳丽的水红，圆鼓鼓地胀大起来，他苦闷地呻吟着，情不自禁地浮起了上半身。脸颊泛起氤氲的粉红色，迷离的眼神好像暴风雨中看到远处的灯塔。时机已到，周防干脆含住整个乳晕部分用力地吮吸着，舌尖抵住尖端的部分戳刺，手指则掐住硬如石子的另一边猥亵地搓弄起来。

“停、停下了.......停！”  
宗像语调开始走音，忽然向左侧偏过头，修长的眉拧在一起，羞耻地闭上了眼睛。他剧烈地喘息着，腰部不自然地扭动起来。宗像的眸底泛着泪，脸上漾着春潮，不甘心地、无法抑制地、充满渴望地呻吟着。

宗像情动时的媚态印在周防的鎏金瞳孔，在周防的心里瞬间掀起了情欲风暴。哪怕是被诅咒，也无法抵抗被这男人吸引了。

“你.......你射——”

“你住口！”  
宗像的下体微凉的湿黏一片，他涨红着阻止周防说下去，紫眸里潋滟的水光像是盛满琼浆的紫琉璃，令人欲罢不能。被他用那种羞愤的眼神瞪着，周防竟有点不知所措。起初只是想锉宗像的锐气，没想到恶作剧地戏弄乳首竟让他高潮了，惊讶窃喜的复杂表情在周防脸上一闪而过，三两下除去了令宗像狼狈的衣物。

被精液浸淫泛起嫩红水色隐秘部位，在火热视线正悄悄苏醒。正是因为自己会对这男人的爱抚产生这样的反应，宗像才觉得格外不甘心：“你今晚闯进这里的目的，是为了做这种事的吗？”

“我说了，那些事等一会儿再讨论。”  
周防决定松开了他的双手，俯视着宗像，欲望烧得他快要发疯。如此美妙的肉体，美妙的低吟声，敏感得让人舍不得放手。但是，这种事如果勉强就没有意义了。  
他需要得到这个男人的允许。

“事到如今你还在等什么.......！”  
似乎看出周防尊的犹豫，宗像的双唇颤抖着，一把搂过他的脊背将他拽向自己，两个人立刻激吻在了一起。像两只发情的野兽粗暴地撕扯着对方。

宗像现在浑身燥热难当，每个毛孔都在渴望着，与其纠结不如干脆去直面自己的欲望。他已经没有多余的理智去纠结了。  
一旦坠入的情欲深渊，粉身碎骨也再所不惜。

大概，这就是男人的本性吧！  
宗像焦躁地抬起修长的腿勾住了周防的腰，手忙脚乱地去扯周防的裤子，血液即将沸腾，他需要找到出口。

“喂喂！耐心点！”听到皮带扣子碰撞的声音，突然主动起来的宗像让周防颇为意外，抓住他的手握在自己的阴茎滑动手指：“来摸摸看！你会喜欢的！”

柱身如热铁一般，紫红色的肉冠凶神恶煞地注视着宗像。宗像是第一次摸到自己以外男人的性器，他滑动手指时不时地揉捏着顶端的敏感部分，握住下面储精的囊袋时能感受到这男人狂野的欲望正在爆发。

有生以来，第一次对男人的欲望感到恐惧，宗像艰难地吞咽了一下。

“忍着点。”宗像那别扭的表情令周防着迷，急切地掰开肉臀，指节慢慢进入他的身体，动作略微粗鲁的搅动着。他已经快到极限了，想要尽快进入那密蕾深处。

“哈.......”仅仅一根手指而已，宗像便疼地浑身僵直，抓住被单的手不停地颤抖着。他的所有感官都随着周防手指的进出转动而变得敏锐，被碰到肠道里催情的腺体时，宗像用力挺起了腰，无法抑制地叫出了声：“呀！别碰——别动！”

找到好地方了。  
周防舔了下嘴唇，又在那里按揉了几下，他的身体如过电般颤抖个不停，连阴茎也承受不住地跳动了几下，溢出的精液在小腹上形成一片淫糜的水渍。

“我要上你了哦。”  
周防握住他直挺挺的阴茎，在开阖的小孔上舔了一下，宗像的大腿内侧肌肉痉挛般颤抖着，抓住他红发的手不是在拒绝而是在请求。  
“啰嗦！快点——！唔......”

周防像是昭示主权一般在宗像小腹上狠狠地嘬了一口，将一个紫红色吻痕印在那里。

“名字........”  
“什么？”  
“你的名字！”周防用硕大的龟头抵住怯生生颤动的穴口，正要进入的时候。宗像突然抓住他的肩膀地问道。

原来如此。  
周防沉下身子，慢慢推进着感受那令人窒息的紧致，他浑身战栗着喉骨艰难地滑动着，汗水大颗大颗地顺着胸口滑落，。

进入到一半，周防停了下来。都到这种时候，他不打算再用假名了。伏在宗像的耳边，低哑的嗓音微微颤抖耳语道：“周防尊。”

“唔.......给我。”后穴的饱胀感太过强烈，宗像觉得连呼吸都不能好好进行了。不上不下的感觉实在太糟，他只得轻轻浮起腰不自然地扭动了一下。

“抱你的男人是周防尊！”  
周防低吼道，将阴茎尽数没入了那温热的身体深处，大力地抽动起来。不一会儿，那穴口处被两个人的体液弄得湿哒哒，肉体碰撞竟发出可耻的水声，每碰到敏感处宗像都会呜咽般惊叫出声，覆着细密的汗珠的身体泛起粉色，放浪形骸地抬起腰迎合他的动作，而男人后退时又会被更加紧密的缠绕，他这可爱的反应令周防忍不住陷入癫狂，掐住大腿根部朝跟更深处顶进去。

周防尊.......  
宗像心里一遍遍地叫着这个名字，半张的嘴巴却一个字也说不出来，他大口地喘息着，企图缓解体内的压力。

身体失去了自主权。  
甜蜜和痛苦交缠的性爱，让人显露出人的原始兽性。  
他说的没错，我们都是野兽。


	5. 第5页

宗像任由那凶悍的肉刃撬开自己的肉体，制造出一波波令人疯狂的快感。那男人的性器又粗又硬，抽插的力道很大，如同在彰显着要让他永远记得的决心。

已坠入情欲的漩涡，耻骨被撞得发麻却还是忍不住贪求更多。而那男人好像不肯轻易放过他，抓住那不停溢出液体的性器摩揉搓起来，捻动脆弱的铃口引发更加强烈的刺激。

“周防——啊！”前后都被周防逼迫，宗像终于忍不住嚷了起来，官能已经达到极限，天旋地转中进入了高潮。

太舒服了！  
周防被他的突然紧缩搞得双膝发软，倒吸了一口气，咬紧牙关很用力的抽动起来，宗像肉穴周围的皮肤都被摩擦得发红也顾不得了，他在享受着这情欲的馈赠。

所以，这对于宗像来说，高潮变成了绵长的惩罚。紧紧夹住周防的后腰，盆骨不安地扭动着，还在射精的性器摩擦到男人的腹部酸胀地更加难受了，这场性事就像到不了终点的旅行。

忽然，周防闷哼了一声，如同要毁灭他般做着最后的冲刺，肉刃重重地顶在前列腺上，宗像眼前闪过炫目的白光，极度欢愉下忘记了对方的身份，他紧紧搂住周防湿透的脊背，眼角不住地淌着泪。

理智沦陷，身体沦陷，连感官都沦陷了。 

接下来，是不是该轮到心了呢？  
从一开始就不该让他.......宗像被周防压得有些喘不过气。

大概是不知道说什么好，两个人各自沉默着。  
周防尊看着趴在身侧一动不动的宗像，想到今晚的任务竟然会以这种形式收场，不禁哑然失笑。

“你笑什么？”宗像的声音很轻，语气却十分的严肃。  
“我是第一次抱男人。你呢？”  
“ 难道我看起来像是容易被别人抱的男人吗？”宗像冷笑了一声。

“那意思是……我是你第一个男人哦。”  
周防竟有些欣喜，他朝空中吐了一个烟圈，想要去摸他的头发却被宗像打开了。

“别碰我！”宗像瞪了他一眼，发现周防起身穿衣服时，将他的匕首捡了起来，立刻警觉道：“喂！你干嘛拿我的东西？”

“你暂时没办法动吧！放心，我现在不会再出手！”周防抄起浴室的毛巾擦了一把头上的汗，用那把匕首在他面前比划了一下：“这个归我了。崔尚仁，我是一定要杀了他的，做好觉悟。” 

“阁下未免太自以为是了吧！”宗像眯起的眼睛像慵懒的猫，态度强硬地说道：“要杀他，得先杀了我。”

“哼，那就试试看吧！”周防将掉落在门口的他那把匕首拿了起来，朝宗像身边的墙壁上丢了过去，嘴角扬起一丝狂傲的笑：“这个给你，就作为……定情信物吧！”

“什么定情信物，你给我站住！”

周防的话让宗像的脸发热，刚要起身下体的刺痛感传遍全身。他听到了房间门电子锁反锁的声音，那个嚣张的红发男人离开了。

利刃插入墙体三公分，是一把难得的锋利匕首。刀柄上镶着一颗红钻，周围用罗马拼音雕刻着“MIKOTO”的字样。身处两个阵营的对手，不仅睡了还交换了兵器，这种事传出去恐怕scepter 4再也无法在行业里立足了吧！

明明是在战斗，为什么会变成这样？ 

太荒唐了！宗像站在浴室里，一遍遍地冲刷着身体，却洗不掉周防尊爱抚的感觉。尤其是转过身看到镜子里，自己下腹上那个已经变得紫红的吻痕，身体的每个细胞立刻回忆起刚才那场疯狂的情事带来的快感和震撼，他轻轻地战栗着。

这可能就是所谓的.......冤家路窄吧！

===============================

1806房间

“淡岛君，没休息好吗？昨晚上——”宗像见她状态不太好。  
“这种情况下不可能休息好的吧！我没什么，请不要介意。”淡岛揉了了几下酸疼的眼睛，问道：“室长呢？您的气色也不太好。”

“我很好，今天晚上在L座的酒会，准备的怎么样？”

“会场的道具我都仔细检查过了，没有问题。说是酒会，其实是个大型酒吧，今晚还有嘉年华的活动！崔先生确定要在那里商谈吗？”淡岛保留了几分疑惑。“  
宗像十指交叉，淡淡地说：“我们要做的就是保护好客人的安全。不要去干涉客户的行动安排。从事务所再调几个人过来，让榎本去楼上帮伏见君。”  
“是！”

1805房间

“尊！尊！”草薙已经叫了周防好几声，他像是有些走神，把玩着手里的匕首，一副心事重重的样子。“昨晚上在1808房间你遇到谁了？衣服也破了，不会是和宗像交手了吧？”

“嗯。确实是个很难对付的家伙。”周防嘴里叼着烟，脑海里不停地出现宗像高潮时无以伦比的绝美面容，心情激荡不停。竟动摇得如此厉害，他的腋下变得汗津津的。

“我在1806房间，碰到的是位美女。太凶悍了，scepter 4怎么都是些难对付的人.....”草薙皱着眉说道：“没看到目标从1810出来啊......”

“恐怕已经没在18楼了。”周防已经注意到这一点了，立刻拨通了十束的手机。  
“King，早上8点目标出现在四楼餐厅，有两个保镖模样的人一起，最后坐12号电梯，是在21楼下的电梯。要让八田动手吗？”

“午饭后吧！我给他信号。”  
“不用等晚上了吗？”草薙问道。

周防冷哼了一声，“难道要等他做好准备吗？”  
“呵呵，有道理啊！这次的任务你的兴致很高啊！”草薙难得见他这么认真，有些刮目相看了。他正在给手枪装子弹 ，然后把弹夹一个个填满别在腰间。

=========================

中午13点整，崔尚仁正在房间里看书。空调房里即便是拉着窗帘也光线充足，一杯蓝山咖啡香气四溢。关在屋内确实很闷，好在scepter 4的室长帮他准备了好几间不同的房间，仔细想想也不过是再忍耐几天事情，他虽然有怨言也决定接受了。

负责保护他的是秋山和弁财，他们正在客厅里。这两个人是好搭档，工作的时候很少窃窃私语，注意着环境地微妙变化，每隔一小时给室长汇报一次，

铃铃铃！

外面的火警突然铃声大作，崔尚仁立刻走出房间，有些惊慌地望着他们：“起火了吗？外面什么情况？”  
“伏见，看一下是哪里起火了？”秋山立刻用耳麦呼叫20楼的伏见猿比古。

“21楼和22楼楼道里全是烟雾，看不清楚明火的位置！先不要乱动！”伏见将其中一个屏幕放大说道：“烟雾有可能进入你们房间，开窗的时候一定要小心。我马上和室长联系。”

“请您到卫生间，现在准备打开窗户。”弁财扶着他的胳膊，快速移动位置。

“秋山注意安全！我马上带人上去。”耳麦传出室长的声音，秋山注意到门缝中果然有烟雾地钻进来，他小心地拉开窗帘，刚刚打开十公分，玻璃传来被击穿的声音。子弹打中了他的肩胛骨，血渍顿时染红了半边肩膀。他忍着巨痛冲大声叫道：“有狙击手！有狙击手！”他边喊着，又有两颗子弹打了进来，弹头射进沙发里。

秋山从猫眼里看到是两个带着防毒面具的人。不用说，必定是杀手上门了。

嘭一声闷响！门锁似乎被子弹打穿了，一个高个子男人将门踹开闯了进来。秋山已经退到了卧室内，借助墙壁的遮挡和持枪的人枪战。

房间里烟雾缭绕，周防尊很快发现目标躲在卫生间。只踹了两脚，那门便打开了。

竟然没有人？！  
望着浴室里打开的窗户，周防愣了一秒，耳机里传来十束的声音：“King，和草薙哥快点离开。酒店的人报了警，警察很快就来了。2号逃生梯是安全的，15楼房间里有衣服。”

草薙也收到了十束的指令，秋山被他逼进卧室，现在要撤是最好的机会。  
“人不在，走！”  
周防边说着，走到窗户前，向对面酒店的八田他们做了一个撤退的手势。草薙倒退着走出了房间，楼道里的烟雾弹正在变淡，稍有延误将会暴露身份，他立刻朝逃生梯跑去。

但是周防撤退得并没那么顺利，他刚走出房门，腹部被拳头猛击了一拳，内脏痉挛般的钝痛逼得周防咳嗽起来，他立刻从腰间摸出匕首冲那人刺过去，那人抬起手臂挡开然后退了一步。刀刃收回时沾有血渍，他这才注意到袭击的人竟然是宗像礼司！

周防想要从这个房间出去，就必须要过宗像这一关。


	6. 第6页

大概是认出了周防手里的武器，宗像的表情变得僵硬。左臂上的伤不重，渗出的鲜血染红了手臂。他先是侧身躲过匕首，然后以左脚为圆心，抬起右腿朝他踢了过来。这虽然只是很普通的招式，却令宗像产生了强烈的不适感，腰部有些使不上力气不说，抬腿时连后穴也有轻微的疼痛感，收腿的时候竟失去了平衡向后多退了两步。

他这是怎么......

宗像不自然蹙起的眉心，微微颤抖的膝盖，都逃不过周防的眼睛。见宗像脚下不稳，走上去一把拉住他：“喂！你没事吧！”

呃！放手啊！  
宗像心里暗暗叫苦，他的手摸向后腰时，房间里传出了声音，秋山已经从卧室出来了，他用力推开周防。

周防在烟雾散尽之前逃离的现场，在15楼换衣服的时候他反复思考着刚才的事，能感觉到刚才宗像是故意推他的。那复杂的眼神中，还有不肯退让的意志。

中午的行动失败了。目标能从21楼的房间里消失，就说明宗像要有准备，恐怕就连这也是在他的计划之内。

“King，目标的保镖团队现在去了20楼。”  
“那个不重要了，你现在宴会厅装干扰器，晚上的人那么多，得想办法让他们彼此不能联系。”

“哈？我去吗？”十束吃惊地说道。

“不是你去难道我去吗？化妆成服务员去一趟对你来说不是难事吧？”周防啧了一声，提高音量。

“啊~啊，我知道了！这就去！”

“尊，晚上的行动.......”草薙将衣服递给来接应的镰本，他们会想办法把所有的东西带出酒店。

“计划继续，如果今晚上再失败，就执行C计划。”  
C计划，是吠舞罗刺杀行动的最后一招，不到万不得已，周防不想启用这个计划。 

“要杀他，先杀了我。”  
这现在已经不是简单的刺杀任务了，而是宗像堵上保镖自尊的一场战斗。

===============================

宗像礼司站在窗前，思考了十分钟。

2001号房，是专门给伏见办公的地方，大家的信息交换站和后备支援。不到万不得已，也不会把客户转移到这里。发现有人上了21楼，伏见便立刻开始准备，崔尚仁身上拴着安全带从卫生间的小窗户到了下一层。几分钟的时间，警察到了酒店。杀手们不会傻到和日本警察对抗，也就是说他的客户暂时安全了。

“崔先生，在晚上8点酒会开始之前，请你不要离开这个房间。我会安排人保护你的安全。”

“我知道了。你的意思是有杀手和我们就住在同一间酒店？那么，你们知道是谁派来的吗？”崔尚仁端坐在沙发上，神色淡定没有丝毫惊慌。

“这恐怕需要您回去自己查一下。”宗像推了下镜架，“据我的情报显示，这些人是在您到来之前就已经住进了酒店，也就是说——”

“我社团内部有人把我预订酒店的信息告诉了杀手，是这个意思吗？”崔尚仁打断他的画，脸色渐渐发青。

“崔先生，我什么也没说。”薄唇扬起干冰一样的冷笑：“因为您的信息泄露，让我们的工作陷入被动。”

“这件事我会查清楚，那么接下来你的计划呢？”  
宗像走到他的面前，调整了一下镜架，将接下来两天的安排和盘托出。

“一定要这样吗？”崔尚仁再次确认道。  
“追踪您的杀手已经直接冲到房间里开火了，说明他们已经等不及了。如果您有很好的计划，我洗耳恭听。”  
“不必了，就按你说的做吧！”崔尚仁叹了口气。

“那么，伏见君你们开始准备吧！”

宗像手臂上缠着纱布，并不影响他行动。只是竟然被自己的匕首划伤……多少有些不甘心。睡过一次也不能改变什么，而且周防尊也不会因为这个就放弃任务。换作自己也是一样，无论如何都不能失败。

从某种角度来说，我们是一种人。

============================

柯尔西顿酒店L栋的一楼，是一个活动内容相当丰富的酒吧，只要想玩就能让人嗨到极致。因为场地够大，无论怎么玩都可以，但宗像礼司对这种无节制的放纵非常厌恶，现在为了工作也只能忍耐。

他和崔尚仁始终保持五米左右的距离，而他的助手淡岛世理已经换了礼服作为女伴，跟随在他的身边贴身保护。崔先生坐在吧台注视着舞池，眼神露骨地表现出欲望，在陷入狂欢的男男女女中寻找着目标。 

人多，嘈杂，光线不佳。这是护卫工作的大忌。  
“室长，这样真的可以吗？”  
“是没有其他选择的办法。伏见君。专心点盯着监控。”宗像并不打算解释，已经变成这种情况了只能随机应变。

准确的说，崔尚仁在什么地方和什么人见面都不是宗像关心的事。现在他工作的首要内容，就是不能让周防靠近崔尚仁。

酒吧的某个角落里，周防尊正伺机而动。酒杯里的香槟并不是他喜欢的口味，此刻作为拒绝别人靠近的道具，在手中轻轻摇晃的，将自己隐藏在黑暗里，仿佛这喧闹与他无关。  
即便不盯着看，他也能一眼找到目标。人头攒动，他只注意到两个人：崔尚仁和宗像礼司。这样以来，即便是这里乱成一锅粥，对他来说都没什么区别。

“各位尊贵的来宾！今晚上的嘉年华活动现在开始！第一项内容是两人一组挤气球，哪一组挤得最多获胜。获胜的两人将获得情侣套房一晚！”  
上百人的会场掌声雷动，大家的情绪高涨起来。  
宗像望向主席台，是一个身穿冰蓝色衬衣打扮得像个小丑模样的男人正宣布今晚的活动。

“伏见君，让道明寺过来支援。”五彩斑斓的彩灯暗下来，诺大的酒吧只有主持人所在的主席台上有亮光。接下来灯熄灭后会发生什么，谁也无法把握。

“现在开始组队环节哦！为了公平起见，我们将会关闭照明20秒，大家要好好把握机会，抓住心仪的伴侣哦！”主持人故弄弦虚地笑了一下，然后开始倒数：“3”

不妙啊！20秒，对于职业杀手来说足够了。宗像握紧双拳。

“淡岛，你赶快把老板——”耳麦出现了一声尖锐的嚣叫声，陷入了静默，这意味着他们的频道被干扰了。宗像立刻望向淡岛，一个戴眼镜的金发男人微笑着抓住了她的手腕。

“2”  
现场的观众沸腾了，崔尚仁注意到一个淡紫色头发的女孩，貌似对她很中意，两眼放光地准备去抓她的手。

这家伙为什么要擅自行动！  
宗像生气地奋力挤开人群朝老板靠过去。在熄灯前一秒，他看到一个熟悉的面孔也朝这边过来了。

“1”  
主持人话音刚落，全场陷入黑暗。这种情况宗像礼司以前也遇到过，为了能在黑暗中快速找到“老板”，他会为客户准备一种带有荧光剂的手环。这种手环在人少的情况下很容易成为狙击手的靶子，但是在这种上百人乱成一团的环境下，手环反倒是能保护他的最好办法。

宗像站到了崔尚仁的身后，压低声音喝道：“不要动！”  
忽然，他觉察到有人朝这边过来了。宗像礼司对利刃特有的戾气非常敏感，本能地抓住那人的手腕，身体微微向右侧转躲开了利器攻击，随后用力将他向前拖拽，那人立刻用左手肘撞向宗像的胸腔，挣脱后反手再刺。

不知道袭击的人数有多少，宗像不敢将崔尚仁推开，他抬起手挑开那人进攻的匕首。两人肢体碰撞间，那人转换动作极快，手腕放平朝着老板的侧腰插过去。看不见对方的出招，全凭感觉和利刃冰冷的触感来判断，来不及挡开对方的匕首，宗像只得用右肩去撞，左手去抓那人握刀的手。这时候，宗像的下巴碰到了温热的皮肤，左臂有轻微的刺痛。发现自己被人勾住了脖子，左脚准备去踢身后人的腿，但是——

啪！正在两人暗中较量的适合，酒吧里的五彩射灯亮了。主持人慢慢地走了出来。

“你的身手真不错啊！”  
那男人在宗像的耳边压低声音威胁道，右手横过脖颈紧紧搂住他，后腰有被利器抵住的感觉。男人粗重的呼吸在他耳边有些痒，有淡淡的烟草气息，身体紧贴的地方唤起了被拥抱的记忆，宗像轻轻地颤抖了一下。

“你不会是想在这里大开杀戒吧！”  
没想到所谓杀手竟然会如此明目张胆攻过来，宗像在人群中搜寻着崔尚仁，他正在开心地参加活动，好像并没有注意到刚才黑暗中发生了什么。

淡岛君呢？宗像在人群中搜寻自己的助手。  
“我劝你别动哦！你要是敢乱动一下，那位美丽的女士身上恐怕会开个洞！”周防尊搂着他的手有增加了几分力道。

淡岛世理的头发有些乱了，看来刚才黑暗中她和那个金发男人也交了手。她的表情很僵硬，那高个子的男人面带微笑，显然，已经控制住了局面。


	7. 第7页

“啊呀呀！这位帅气的先生，您找到的伙伴是位男士吗？如果你们赢了这次比赛，本酒店会将情侣套房升级为豪华套房哦！ ”

宗像的手轻轻向后移动，刚要使出动作挣脱周防胳膊，突然一束强光打在他们两人的身上。穿透色西装的主持人兴奋地叫了起来，貌似全场只有他们是两个男人一组，瞬间引来所有人注目。宗像不禁冷笑道：“看你干的好事！现在怎么办？你还想留下来参加游戏不成？”

“抱歉，我们应该等不及参加活动了。”他那幸灾乐祸的语气让周防十分不爽，他收紧搂住宗像脖子的手，一边摩挲着肩头，冲着主席台大声说道：“因为我的伴侣已经等不及了。”  
周围顿时嘘声一片，议论纷纷。

“你在胡说什么！”听到“伴侣”这个词宗像的脸微微发烫，这男人竟如此轻佻！宗像抓住周防扼住脖子的手腕，左手肘向后猛撞过去。

剧烈的疼痛令周防尊闷哼了一声，刀刃又向前靠近了几分，刺破衣物直接抵在皮肉上。这里显然不是说话的地方，周防将宗像拖到卫生间里，反手将他按在门上。

“崔尚仁呢？你把他藏到那里去了？”周防的怒气升腾，按住宗像肩膀的手力道大的惊人。  
“呵呵，被发现了啊。”宗像嘲讽似得笑了一下。

“差点被你骗了。你是借着把中弹的下属送出去的机会，把他带走了吧？”周防凑到宗像的耳边：“我再问一次，崔尚仁在哪里？”  
“我们是用的硅胶模做的头套替身，你是怎么看出来他是假的！”  
“哼！崔尚仁喜欢男人，怎么可能去拉女孩的手。这些情报，你不知道吗？”

“原来......如此。那么，用你两个人的命换淡岛的命可以吧？你要是想清楚了就动手吧！”肩膀关节咯咯作响，宗像几乎有了骨折的错觉，额头上沁出细密的冷汗。

两个人.......  
周防心头一惊，立刻反应过来他说的是八田和镰本。他松开了宗像，脸上的笑容渐渐扭曲：“呵呵呵........原来如此，你果然是出乎我的意料之外。是他们的狙击暴露了位置吗？”

“第一次在酒店的逃生楼梯里遇到你，我就注意到对面大厦高层有镜片反射的光。多亏了你中午的狙击，我安排蹲守在对面酒店的伙伴才能第一时间抓到他们。”宗像活动着自己的手腕，将歪掉的眼镜推回到原来的位置。

“说说你的条件吧！”  
周防双手插在口袋里，昂着下巴注视着他。那绀紫的眸子没有一丝慌张，就好像是早就部署好一切的将军。

“把崔尚仁送上回首尔的飞机，我的任务就算是结束了。在这之前，你不能再出手。”宗像停顿了一下，接着说道：“还有，把我的匕首还给我。”

周防的双手撑在他头的两侧，看着那张白净的脸因为自己的靠近渐渐泛起红晕，他不禁笑了：“其他的我都答应，但是匕首是归我了。”

“真是......蛮不讲理。”  
周防炽热的呼吸喷到宗像的脸上，每个细胞都为之战栗不安，宗像垂下长睫移开的眼睛，嘴唇微微颤抖着。这狭小的空间里面，被他靠得那么近着实太危险了。他正要推开迫近的男人，嘴唇上却传来温热的触感。

看他那副又羞又气的样子，周防得意极了。一把搂住他的脖子，含住两片薄唇热切的吮咬起来，撅住舌尖搔弄着口腔内壁。一面汲取对方甘美的津液，一面温柔地撩拨着对方的感官。双手在宗像的身上抚摸着，感受着他完美的身体曲线，不能不说，这紧窄的腰实在令人疯狂。 

忽然，周防发现宗像也环住了他的脊背，紧紧抱在一起的两个人下半身已经蠢蠢欲动，再不放手恐怕会在这里要了他。  
但是很显然，现在不是做这种事的时候。

“我会遵守约定，你什么时候放了八田他们。”周防松开了怀抱，深吸了口气说道。  
“崔尚仁登机的时候。”宗像被他的亲吻弄地到处湿漉漉的，窘迫地擦着脸颊。  
“等干完这一票，我就回日本找你。”

哈？这是什么话？！  
宗像的眼睛瞪得老大，脑子里有些混乱，“你、你找我干什么？”  
“唔？当然是干你。”  
“.......”  
周防眯着眼睛看着他，那金色的瞳孔里写满了澎湃的欲望。说完便兀自离开了，把目瞪口呆的宗像留在原地。

================================

两天后，宗像礼司亲自带人送崔尚仁去了机场，在那里他收到了崔氏集团的转账。这种生意很难有回头客，宗像的团队也没有太多的客气话要对崔尚仁说。处于礼貌将他送进了安检大厅后，就准备返回事务所。

“室长！”淡岛世理压低声音叫住走在前面的宗像礼司。

有两个男人迎面走过来，一个满头红发带着墨镜，脖子上挂着的饰品随着步伐晃动着，手里提着一只小箱子。另一个金发的男人则带着茶色眼镜，瘦高的各自在人群中格外显眼。

是周防尊和他的助手吗？其他人没有一起走吗？  
宗像没有说话，和淡岛径直向前走。和他们擦身而过，甚至连视线都不曾交集。前几天经历过生死搏杀的两个团队，竟然想陌生人一般擦身而过。

“他们也坐这趟航班离开吗？”淡岛忧心地看了一眼他们的背影。“那崔先生他们......"  
“scepter 4和崔氏集团的合同到刚才就已经结束了。”  
宗像淡淡地说道，大步向前走着。  
===============================

一个任务结束后，宗像通常会让大家放几天假。特别是秋山中弹住院，还有负责调度的伏见猿比古，几天下来这一组人的体力和精神都需要休养。

送走崔尚仁第二天，他竟睡到中午。今天的安排很简单，午饭过后把前几天放在一边的拼图完成。宗像一个人的时间很好打发，玩拼图能不眠不休，看书也可以废寝忘食。

浴室里，宗像享受着淋浴带来的快乐。水流顺着皮肤滑落，犹如温柔的手轻抚。轻松的，愉快的缓解人的疲劳和压力。他披着浴袍刚从卫生间走出来，忽然天旋地转失去了平衡，条件反射般要出拳反击，却被人扣住手腕压倒在了床上。


	8. 第8页

“周防.......尊？你、你是怎么进来了？”  
“这不是很难吧！”周防咧着嘴笑了一下，伏在他脖子里嗅了一下：“你真好闻。”

“跑到我这里来.......干什么？”  
周防身上的烟草味比上次更浓了，宗像有种轻微晕眩的感觉。那男人在他锁骨上轻咬着，皮肤上出现一道道浅红的齿痕。浴衣被扯开了，火热的唇舌很快找到淡红色的乳首含住嘴里吮吸起来，快感如同石子丢进湖心，一波波迅速扩散开来。宗像已经知道这里是他的弱点，扯着那红色脑袋轻声抗议道：“别吸了......好、好难受！”

“宗像，我要抱你。”周防停止了恶作剧，眼神表情异常坚决地看着他。

“崔尚仁呢？”赤裸裸的性要求令宗像脸热，他首先从床上坐起来追问道。

“死了。唔......可恶！”周防尊脱去T恤的时候，脊背上有一处缠着纱布，红色的血丝触目惊心。

这个结果，那天在机场碰见他就猜到了。但是.......宗像站起来，手指刚刚碰到那强健背脊上的伤口，他发现周防颤抖了一下，他轻声问道：“谁打伤你？”

“干我们这行的，受伤很平常的。不用在意。”周防转过身，抓住他的手缓缓地放在自己的股间，那里鼓胀得很厉害。凑近他的脸，在那樱色的唇瓣上亲吻着：“比起那个，还是先解决我这里的问题吧！”

“不折不扣的野兽.......”  
宗像舔了下嘴唇，忽然半蹲在地上，将他的性器从裤子里解放出来。犹豫了片刻，张嘴含住硕大的龟头专心地舔舐吮吸着，舌尖在小孔处来回扫动着。那修长的手指顺着肌理搓动了几下，最后握住长大的囊袋轻轻按摩着。周防的性器被一阵湿热包裹住的瞬间，舒服得腰眼发酸。低头看到那张涨得通红的俊脸上，流露出与他气质不相称的色气。周防忍不住呻吟起来，轻轻抚摸着他的头发：“宗像，起来。”

“我要你......”  
周防将他拉起来双手撑在墙面上，从后面环住他的胸膛低语着。那白得毫无杂质的肌肤细致柔滑，让人克制不住想要弄坏他的冲动。宗像的身体很敏感，就连做扩张都会让他浑身不住颤抖，从后穴到会阴处都湿哒哒的变成淫糜的红色了。粗硬的指节故意去碰那个神秘腺体，让他软糯地叫出来，再没有比这更让人愉悦的事了。

“周防.....快进来......吧！”宗像的双膝有些发颤，低声唤着男人的名字。如果又被玩弄得射出来，他自尊心会受不了。  
那红发男人掰开肉臀，用阴茎一点点把那里顶开，慢慢进入到深处。手指碰到坚挺的乳尖时，毫不客气地捻住它，色情的拨动揉搓着。宗像的身体内部有种被挤满的压迫感，当周防开始抽送时，深入骨髓的性快感从被侵犯的部位冲上大脑。宗像张大嘴巴呼吸着，什么也喊不出来。不多时，他就到达了情欲巅峰。

“再等等，和我一起.......”  
宗像射精之后，周防将性爱的过程拖得很长，每当感觉到宗像快要高潮就会放慢进攻的步调。肉粉色的性器被他握在手里从上至下地抚弄着，就像是把握了宗像高潮的调节器。柔嫩的龟头被揉弄得涨发红，蜜汁一股股从马眼溢出。  
宗像知道自己没有办法抗拒，甚至会情不自禁地渴求。周防越来越大力地撞击他的身体，无法达到高潮的他有些哽咽，哑着嗓子语无伦次地呻吟起来：“我要.......你！身体......变得好奇怪了......周防！周防！”

被他要求了当然要给予回应。如果现在的我们很奇怪，那么就变得更加奇怪点吧！  
周防有些控制不住地粗暴抽送起来，让他密蕾处的嫩肉红肿起来，让他舒服地发疯不是更好？

这男人总让人失控不是吗？  
周防在飞机上杀的崔尚仁，甚至在杀人的时候，他都在想着宗像。到底是为了钱，还是为了宗像礼司才杀了崔尚仁，周防不停地问着自己。

“你这家伙，是不是找到了什么比钱更让你感兴趣的东西了？”  
草薙的话，一语点醒梦中人。周防意识到他人生中最大的对手将是宗像礼司，  
下不了手杀他，也无法绕过他。那么干脆抓住他，紧紧拥抱他！

.......  
狂风暴雨般的性爱结束的时候，宗像浑身都湿透了，下身更是经不起任何碰触，全身敏感地犹如初生的小动物。他望着闭目养神的周防，忽然惊觉：从一开始就注定了，这个红发男人将是自己遇到的最严峻的考验。

“回日本来吧。”  
“好啊。”  
“搞不好下次有人雇你来杀我，怎么办？”宗像轻声问道。  
“东京之盾如果需要人保护，我可以接单。”周防扳过他的下巴。  
“啧！我可请不起你。”宗像打开他的手。  
“免费的哦。”

宿命的缘分，就是不管两人是什么身份什么职业，到最后都会遇到。  
在视线投向对方那一瞬间，就已经决定了结果。

哪怕是在命运绳索角力的两端，所有的挣扎，其实都是为了把对方拉向自己。

谨以此文献给周防尊2019年8月13日生日快乐！！！


End file.
